Heero's Misfortune
by Ketami
Summary: What if... Heero's legal gaurdian showed up....someone who he thought was dead


Disclaimer: Don't own.really stupid story, but if you've ever read the novel A Boy Called It you'll know where I got some of the.. things that happen in here.  
  
Warnings: Heero torture, abuse, HeeroxOC, really lame story.oh well, enjoy.  
  
Heero's Misfortune by Suicidal Zone  
  
He walked down the sidewalk counting off the numbers. Looking for house number 1145. The kid hadn't done bad for himself, he remembered thinking. But then again the boy had always done good. After all why would he be looking for him in this kind of neighborhood if he hadn't?  
Finally the man stopped. He had found the house he was looking for. Or rather the mansion he was looking for. When he first heard that this was where the kid had shacked up he had been surprised to say the very lest. He never thought that the boy would have friends in such high places. But he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, the kid had a way of always coming out on top.  
The middle-aged man walked up the long winding path to the font door. Upon reaching the huge doubled doors he presently knocked.  
  
Heero Yuy sat in the library reading from a chair. He rather liked this room because of the usual quiet. Well usually. When ever Duo came around the noise level seemed to become greatly higher. Thankfully he wasn't there right now meaning that Heero could have some peace and quiet to himself. He sat flipping through the book he had chosen from Quatre's great library. He had to admit that he liked this library. It consisted of hundreds of books on almost every subject imaginable. Yes, he enjoyed this library a lot. He glanced up from his book quickly to see how the others were doing. Wuffei was so absorbed in his book on ancient China that he didn't notice Heero's presence as his eyes flashed over him. Trowa was also in the study playing a game of chess with Quatre. Heero briefly wondered where Duo had gotten to. Then he remembered something about a movie. It really confused him. (AN: him and me both ;-_-;) Heero had returned to reading his book when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up he found one of Quatre's random minions. "Excuse he sir," he said, "but there's a mister Owdin Loral here to see you." For probably the first time in his life you could read the expression on Heero Yuy's face. It was one of pure shock. The book he had been holding slide out of his hands and he nearly dropped it. Luckily he caught it before it fell to the floor. The sudden noise caught the attention of the other occupants in the room. They turned to see a pale and shocked looking Heero. It was extremely unnerving to all there. "What did you say?" Heero asked after gaining some control over his façade. "I said there is a mister Owdin Loral here to see you." The minion repeated. Heero could fell his heartbeat faster. How could this be true, he wondered. Quatre looked at him; a little worried about the shock he had just seen before asking, "Heero, is something wrong?" "Yes, is anything the matter?" questioned Wuffei. "No, no just a little unexpected that's all," he immediately replied, "Where is he?" He asked the minion. "Downstairs in the front hall sir." "I'm assuming you told him I'm here." It was a little more of a question then a statement. "Yes sir. Did I make a mistake? Should I tell him I was wrong? That you aren't here." "Huh, no. I'm coming." He pulled himself out of the chair with a scowl on his face. Definitely upset about who ever this was. Once he left the room Quatre called to the minion. "Who did you say was here?" "A mister Owdin Loral. At lest, that's what he said." Quatre, Trowa and Wuffei all looked at each other then to the doorway where Heero disappeared. "This I have got to see." Said Wuffei as he and the others simultaneously got up to follow Heero.  
  
Owdin Loral looked around the front hall. It was decorated with a few paintings and a chandler hanging from above. He looked over to the grand staircase and saw the boy coming down the stairs. What was that name he was calling himself now? Oh yeah, Heero Yuy.  
"Hey kid," He called, "how ya doing?" Heero just narrowed his eyes. It had to be him not only did he look the same but he called him kid in that same tone of voice like he always use to no matter what his age. Just then Duo chose that time to walk bye. He was at the top of the staircase when he saw Quatre, Trowa, and Wuffei watching something down below. He peeked over the rail and saw Heero talking to some man.  
"Whose Heero talking to?" asked Duo. The three boys shrugged their shoulders.  
"Well," Duo stated, "There's only one way to find out." Before anyone could stop him he was shouting, drawing attention to himself and the others.  
"HEY HEERO!" Heero turned around glaring at Duo. "Whose that with ya?" Heero just glared at him defiantly upset. He closed his eyes visibly annoyed before speaking.  
"His name is Owdin Loral."  
"Well what's he want?" Duo shouted again.  
"If you'd shut up long enough I'd find out." He gave Duo his patented 'Death Glare' causing him to shrink back a little.  
Owdin let out a long low whistle. "Boy, you sure have gained a temper over the years, huh." Heero just looked at him with narrowed cobalt eyes.  
"First I want to know how the hell you can be standing here when I watched you die when I was 10." That got everyone's attention. This person was supposed to be dead. More importantly he knew Heero when he was a kid.  
"Exactly the same huh? Always straight to the point."  
"Just answer the question." Heero seethed. By now the others had mad their way down the stairs and into the front hall. They stood behind Heero interrogating the Owdin guy.  
"Well the truth is I didn't actually die."  
"Impossible," Heero countered. His voice matched his eyes. Cold as ice. "I was standing right there."  
"I know weird huh?" "Assuming that's true, what exactly do you want?" "Okay, here's where it gets confusing."  
"Try me."  
"Well, I been doing some research and multiple other things when I found something interesting. Technically, and I just saying legally, I'm supposed to be your legal guardian. And because you only 17 you're supposed to stay with me." Everyone was in shock especially Heero.  
"So basically, you came to collect me?" Asked Heero. Owdin just nodded silently waiting for Heero's reply. He knew the kid wouldn't like this but he didn't really have a choice. Neither of them did.  
Heero had yet to say a word instead he walked behind Owdin and opened the front door. Then he grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him out of the house. The door slammed behind him. For a moment Owdin just stared in shock at what had just happened. Quickly recovering he began to pound on the door trying to get it to open.  
  
On the other side of the door Heero had already locked it and turned around to face a group of silent teens.  
"What!?" He snapped glaring at each one separately. Finally Trowa spoke, "You know Heero, you're going to have to go with him."  
"No I'm not." He shot back. Once again there was absolutely no emotion on his face. This time though Duo could have sworn he was trying to hid something in his eyes. He wasn't sure but it looked almost like ...fear, maybe. No, it couldn't have been fear. The Perfect Soldier wasn't afraid of anything. Or was he?  
"And why exactly don't you have to go with him?" asked Wuffei slightly confused.  
"Because, Heero stated simply, "There is no way he can really be my legal guardian. 1) I watched him die and 2) he never actually adopted me or anything like that. He simply took me with him on missions after he found me." Heero shut up. He was becoming very uncomfortable. He had never spoken this much at one time in his entire life and it unnerved him. He also didn't like the fact that he had just told them a little too much information about his past. That he really didn't like.  
The incessant banging on the door was beginning to drive Wuffei wild. He quickly went behind Heero and opened the door.  
"Sorry about that." Wuffei apologized, narrowed eyes never leaving Heero. "Jesse junior what'd you do that for?" Owdin asked Looking at Heero. This caused a snicker to come form Duo.  
"Junior. Your names Junior?" The Deathsythe pilot began to crack up laughing at his comrade.  
"No, its not." Heero replied calmly. He stood there with so little emotion that he didn't seem to care about Duo teasing him.  
"Really then what's your real name?" asked a still hysterical Duo.  
"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew." That stopped the American in mid laugh.  
"Oh...sorry." He apologized.  
"Actually that and Kid are what I called him before we found him a name to go by. It sounded a little better then hey you, you know," Owdin explained, "Any way Heero go get your stuffed pack o-"  
"You know he doesn't have to go with you unless you have proof that you're his legal guardian," Trowa spoke up. "He has a point," Quatre admitted, "Do you have any proof?" Owdin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some papers. Handing them to the Winner boy he watch as the papers were thearly searched.  
"To tell you the truth I wasn't going to come get you kid, but, lets just say I have a new contract that I need a little help with," he paused looking at Heero who just continued to stare at him with a cold emotionless gaze. "Really you should come to help me anyway according to our contract."  
"That was terminated when you died." He replied still not believing Owdin Loral had come back from the dead.  
"No it wasn't because I never actually died. So therefore 'son' you still wouldn't have a choice because you don't break your contracts. I know, I taught you better then that." The wing pilot still glared at him with content never breaking eye contact.  
Suddenly Quatre broke in on their little chat before a fight possibly broke out, "It seems that he's telling the truth Heero. The papers look real enough to me." Heero snatched the papers from the Sandrock pilot and read over them himself.  
"This is a fake, it has to be." He seemed upset. Even through his usually cool façade something seemed to betray the fact that he still didn't believe what was going on. He looked through the papers looking for even the slightest hint it was a fake, coming up with none. Heero looked over the papers back at his 'fathers' face. He was about ready to rip the pages he held in his hands in half.  
"I'm still not going back with you." he replied. Scowl deepening, if that was even possible. He turned around walking back to the stairs throwing the papers over his shoulder. The Japanese boy only made it to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Heero," when Duo spoke he froze, "What's the problem? Why do you not want to go so badly? Is something wrong?" Heero just looked into his violet eyes. He stared into the depthless pools that could drown him. That's when he released something.  
"No nothing's wrong."  
"Then why are you so dead set against going? I'd thought you would be glad to have some kind of family."  
"Fine," he agreed, "I'll go pack." With that statement he disappeared up the stairs.  
"Wow, he must trust ya," this startled Duo out of his thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"I said he must trust ya because he listened to ya. Usually he only listens to people he trusts or likes, At least that's the way he was when he was little." This piece of information made him think for a minute.  
"Ummm, Mr. Owdin," Duo visibly perked up with an idea.  
"Yes,"  
"Could you tell us a little more about Heero's past? Ya know what he was like."  
"Truthfully I think I've embarrassed him enough already. So I doubt it would be a good idea." Duo's face seemed to fall.  
"For some reason I feel like I should be thanking you for taking care of him or something," Owdin said turning to Quatre, "but I believe he's been taking care of himself." Heero immediately came down the stairs single black duffle bag in hand. Right before Owdin and Heero walked out the door everyone had to say good-bye. Heero wasn't sure he would be able to stand it without getting sick to his stomach. Thankfully he was able to control it. Duo went on about calling him everyday, which Heero knew, would drive him crazy. He also knew that he probably wouldn't even answer the phone. Unfortunately Owdin had to go and give the braided baka a number. Now he knew for sure life would suck even more. Wuffei, Trowa and Quatre all simply said goodbye. They acted as if he was moving away or something. "Don't forget to call." Quatre called from the doorway as the two disappeared around the corner. When they turned the block Owdin put is hand on the back of the boy's neck.  
"So how've ya been?" Owdin attempted to start a conversation.  
"Fine." It didn't work. After walking for about a block they came to a green car. They climbed in and started on their way.  
  
The silence during the trip unnerved Heero. Normally Heero liked the silence. In fact love it. It was always his escape. But with Owdin, Heero just hoped he wasn't in one of his moods. If he was, then when they got wherever they were going, there would be a lot of pain. They rode down a dirt road for a while coming to a small secluded cabin. Heero got out of the car and followed Owdin up the front steps and on to the small porch, waiting for him to unlock the door. When the door swung open Owdin offered Heero to go in first, which he accepted. Once inside he heard the door slam in a familiar way. He knew what was coming next and waited for it. Suddenly he was backhanded against the wall. Sliding to the floor, he didn't make an attempt to move. Fists rained down upon him as Owdin continued to beat him. "What's wrong with you!?" he howled, "Don't you remember that when I'm in a good mood your supposed to be a good boy and listen to me!?" The hitting and kicking never stopped the entire time. He knew it was coming yet he didn't even try to prevent it. He sat there and took it. He didn't even cry out. Not wanting to give him that pleasure. The result would always be harder hits, but he didn't care. That meant he won. He could have retaliated. Could have broken this man's neck, killed him and be done with it, but he didn't. He was still scared of him. Just like when he was a child. Heero found it ridiculous that the perfect solider was afraid of anything, but he was. He didn't know why, no wait, he did. It was all, physiological. He had been afraid of this man when he was a child, and now that he was an adult, he was still afraid. Heero knew all this but was still to scared to hit back.  
He had been taught as a boy that he was lucky. His 'father' only gave him soft beatings and only when he was bad. As a child he had still loved his 'father' despite the pain he inflicted. He had wanted to be an obedient boy. That is until he learned the truth. When Doctor J took him in he learned that it wasn't natural at all. That it had been wrong. From that moment on he despised the man he had once referred to as 'father'. He also made a promise to himself to never do the same thing that happened to him to anyone.  
He still waited against the wall for it to stop. Now Owdin had gotten out an old chain dog leash and was whipping him with it. It burned his flesh wherever it touch leaving long welts and strangely shaped bruises. Finally there was a pause. Heero barely opened his one good eye. The other was black and extremely sore. Owdin had thrown the leash onto a chair and was coming back in Heero's direction. He wondered briefly what would come next. Instead Owdin picked him up by the front his blue shirt and dragged him to a door. Heero didn't care where the door led, he just wanted to rest. Owdin opened the door and threw Heero into the small closet locking him inside.  
It was dark, but that didn't bother him. Heero could see pretty well in the dark. He laid on his left side then slowly curled into a tight ball on the floor. He brought his dirty blood stained jeans to his chest and laid there. His eyes were the only thing that reveled he was in pain. He retreated into his mind. Into a corner of himself where no one could hurt him no matter what they did to him. He wouldn't feel it. Involuntarily he whimpered. The Perfect Soldier was no more than a broken shell.  
  
It had been a few days since Owdin had come to take Heero with him and he hadn't called. Duo was getting really upset. Every time they tried to call Heero, Owdin would answer and tell them that he was busy or that he refused to speak to them. This really puzzled Duo and the others. They knew Heero would probably get annoyed with them some, but normally he would at lest tell them he didn't want to talk to their faces.  
Duo and Quatre had decided to try one more time that day to see if they could reach him. They dialed the number and listened to it ring hoping Heero would pick up.  
  
Heero sat in a chair at the kitchen table. He had learned when he was young that the best way to stay out of trouble was to sit in one spot and not do anything. So that's what he did. He sat there at the kitchen table staring off into nothing. The ringing of the vid-phone brought him out of his trance. He looked out the kitchen door right at the vid-phone. At first he wasn't going to pick it up. Then he thought about if it was Owdin. If it was then he would get in trouble for not answering when he called. He didn't want that. He was trying to be good so he wouldn't get Owdin mad at him. Simplest solution, no? The phone continued to ring. Heero went over to sit in front of it and flipped the switch to answer the call. He didn't expect what he saw.  
  
The phone had been ringing constantly. Duo and Quatre were about to give up when it was answered. Heero appeared on the screen. His entire face was covered in multiple nasty looking bruises. His eyes had heavy circles under them signaling his loss of sleep.  
"Man Heero, what happened? You look like hell." Duo o-so-wonderfully pointed out.  
"I have to agree with Duo here." Quatre said, "What have you been doing?"  
Oh, shit, Heero thought, great now what do I do? I can't just hang up on them then they'll know something's wrong. His mind raced for an answer that wouldn't leave them too suspicious. Although on the outside you would never be able to guess how worried he was on the inside trying to come up with a good excuse. Then it hit him.  
"Mission." He replied evenly. Total elapse time 2.3 seconds. He was good.  
"Well how have things been going?" Duo asked excepting the answer, "You've been pretty busy lately huh?"  
"Yes I have."  
"Oh, you know what, I had better get the others. They wanted to speak to you if we got through. I'll be right back." Quatre immediately disappeared from the screen before Heero could argue.  
"So what kind of missions have you been going on?" Duo asked keeping the conversation going.  
"Confidential." Was the only reply he got. Just then Duo was pulled off screen by his braid and Wuffei and Trowa's faces appeared.  
"Hello Heero, how are you?" Wuffei asked. They took one look at him and became slightly worried.  
"Heero what happened to you?" Trowa questioned.  
"Mission." He said hoping they would believe him.  
"You need to be a little more careful on those missions Yuy. You look like someone beat you with a baseball bat." Wuffei told him. He just grunted thinking how true the statement was. Someone had beat him with a baseball bat.  
Hearing this Duo decided to get a better look at Heero. He didn't really like it. Heero seemed to be pushing himself extra hard.  
"Heero," He told him, "I think you need to take it easy for a while. Get some rest." Suddenly on Heero's end a door slammed. Owdin had just returned. If he found Heero on the phone there would be no supper to night.  
"Look, I have to go." He said right before turning off the phone. The line went dead and the group of teens at their end of the phone listened to the dial tone before turning it off.  
"Well, at least we got to see him." Quatre replied being optimistic.  
"Was it just me, or did anyone else feel that something was wrong?" Duo asked.  
"I think your right," Trowa agreed, "Something did seem sort of wrong."  
"Well he did say he just got back from a mission," Wuffei countered, "maybe he wanted to go lie down or maybe he had some things to finish that had to do with the mission." They didn't know how wrong they were.  
  
Heero turned off the phone and ran into the kitchen where Owdin had just entered.  
"What have you been up to boy?"  
"Nothing father."  
"Good." Heero suddenly found himself on the floor, a line of blood coming from his mouth.  
"Now go up to your room and stay there. I have some business to attend to." Heero picked himself up off the floor and dragged his weak body up the stairs. His room was really that closet Owdin had thrown him into the first day of his arrival. It wasn't much of a room, but Heero could be alone there. It was his place. Once Owdin heard the door close he went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.  
Above him on the second floor Heero lay on his side in his 'room'. His ear was pressed against the floor. He could just barely here Owdin's movements. Heero sat there in the dark for hours. He remembered than he wasn't supposed to leave his 'room' unless Owdin came and got him. And he wasn't about to make him angry tonight. Tonight Heero would need to rest. His strength would be needed tomorrow when Owdin was in a bad mood.  
  
After a few long hours Heero could smell the dinner Owdin was cooking. He knew he wasn't going to get any tonight. If he was Owdin would have already called him down to cook it. It looked like tonight his stomach might keep him awake.  
  
It had been two whole months since they had heard from him and Duo was not happy. Heero had been gone so long and he had only seen him once. He couldn't help it he had to see him again. Duo knew how much he loved Heero. He had know for a very long time. Whether or not Heero felt the same didn't really matter he just needed to see him. To be close to him again, even if only for a little while.  
He also had the suspicion something wasn't right. Some little...thing kept nagging him to look for Heero. To find him and see with his own eyes that he was just fine. Maybe that's why he was searching franticly. His fingers flying across the keyboard in front of him. He had taken the number Owdin had given to him and entered it into the computer to try and find some way to reach Heero. An address of any kind was all he could hope for.  
He had had his doubts in the beginning when Heero hadn't wanted to leave. He himself would have actually jumped at the chance to find a long lost relative. Some form of a family he never really had, but Heero had outright refused to go. Then when he never spoke to them when they called he began to get scared that something had happened to the beautiful cobalt- eyed boy. When he finally reached him he felt the tension disappear from not knowing what might have happened to him. Instead Duo just became worried that Heero was pushing himself to hard like he always did, but thought Owdin would take care of him after all Owdin was supposed to be his dad. Now he was even more worried then before. Where Owdin used to answer their calls and tell them Heero was busy they now simply got an answering machine saying that no one was home at the time. Duo was on the edge of a panic inside his mind. Outside he just appeared to be the same he always was cheerful and carefree.  
Suddenly the computer beeped at him. It had found an address. It was pretty far off but at least it was someplace to start. He grabbed a coat and went to tell the other three boys. They insisted on coming with him. So the four of them hopped into a car and set off for a long drive.  
  
When Duo had said long drive he hadn't been kidding. They had been driving for three hours now just on this stupid dirt road alone. Before that he couldn't remember how long they had been in this damn car. Finally up ahead they saw a small cabin. They had to be the address. They had been on the right road forever now. They just needed to find the correct house.  
The cabin was just a little ways away from the edge of the road. Probably only 15 feet. They drove up to the side of the cabin and climbed out looking around. It was just as small as they thought it looked even with what seemed to be two floors. Moving up the front steps onto the front porch Duo knocked on the door.  
  
A knock startled Heero out of his sleep. Owdin was away for the day doing god-knows-what again, and he was able to get some much needed rest. Since he hadn't been sleeping well in so long he would try to rest his body whenever he could. Today he had been lucky enough to fall asleep. That is until the knock awoke him. For the few moments while his sleep fogged brain came back to reality he thought of nothing but opening the door to let Owdin in before he became upset with him. That's when he realized Owdin didn't knock. Therefore it had to be someone else. At first he was a little afraid about the possibility of someone else being here. Of seeing someone else. Then he was upset. Whoever it was had interrupted his dream. His wonderful dream about a violet-eyed angel with flowing silk hair. He wanted to murder whoever had dared to disturb him. Of course if he even did Owdin would get extremely pissed. Not something Heero wanted to deal with. Suddenly the voice of his dreams was calling out to him, "Heero! Heero, ya there?" Duo was the one pounding on the other side of that door. Duo was here, now. Heero couldn't let Duo see him. He knew he looked like shit he defiantly felt like it. Knowing Duo if he saw him he would ask questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer and one's Duo would get in trouble for knowing. Best option was to just sit in the chair, be quite and wait for him to leave.  
  
"He may not be home Duo." Quatre tried to calm the boy whose frustration was quickly rising from the lack of answer he was receiving. He didn't seem to hear Quatre he just continued to beat on the door in front of him.  
"You realize he may not even live here. The address could be nothing more then a fake," Trowa quickly reminded them.  
"Then that would mean.."Wuffei trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.  
"That's right," Trowa finished for him, "Owdin might be hiding something." The four boys on the porch faced each other in silence each contemplating this information. This just mad Duo madder. To think he was lied to about Heero. About his health, about where he was what had happened to him. it made him furious, he had to know whether or not Heero really lived here. He'd brake in lf he had to.  
Duo reached behind him into his braid and pulled out a lock pick. He kneeled in front of the door to level himself with the lock. Quatre for one couldn't see what Duo was doing and had no clue, so he questioned him right off.  
"Duo, What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna find out once and for all what's going on here." Then Quatre realized what he was doing.  
"Wait! Duo, you can't do that. It's against the law."  
"No one's gonna know and we're not taking anything. Besides I have to know, so don't try and stop me." Wuffei put his hand on Duo's arm.  
"I said don't try to stop me Wuffei."  
"I'm not. I want to know just as much as you do what's going on, but maybe we should look around first to see if there really is anyone home. You might have scared them."  
"What do you suggest?" Trowa wondered aloud.  
"Like I said, lets look around. Look through the windows and see. Maybe search the surrounding area. We might find a clue." Trowa nodded and went to look around the cabin. Wuffei and Duo looked around in the windows to see if they're where any traces of anybody living there. Quatre went to help Trowa.  
Wuffei and Duo each took a side of the house. Duo took the left side, while Wuffei took right. Wuffei peeked into one of the windows and saw a room that looked like a living room. In that living room was a chair, and in that chair was Heero. He did live here. In fact it looked like he was asleep in the chair. Wuffei called out to Duo and told him to come. Then he pointed to the sleeping boy in the chair. Duo was so exited he began banging on the glass.  
  
Heero sat with his eyes closed trying to block out the bangs. Eventually the bangs subsided but he didn't notice. That is until the bangs started from a few feet away and a lot louder. He startled awake opening his eyes. Then they became wide. Duo and Wuffei were right outside the window and Duo was banging on the glass. He jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room into the kitchen hoping they would eventually give up and go away.  
No matter how many times he thought of it he knew it wouldn't happen. Duo was not going to give up until he had spoken to him. Heero couldn't let any of them see him. Not the way he looked now. To many questions. Heero sunk to the floor in the kitchen against the wall. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head.  
  
Duo continued his rhythmic banging confused. Why had Heero run off like that? And why wasn't he letting them in? Sure the pilot of 01 would sometimes get really pissed at them, but he had never run from them. Something was seriously wrong and Duo Maxwell was going to find out what.  
He gave up on the banging immediately. It wasn't going to help and Duo needed to get in there fast. Running back to the front of the cabin he knelt next to the door again pulling out his lock pick. Without a second thought he shoved it into the keyhole and began to work it. Wuffei, Quatre and Trowa where now behind him waiting for him to finish. At first when Quatre had seen Duo heading for the door he had tried to stop him until Wuffei told him what happened. Now he wanted Duo to hurry up so they could find out what the problem was. Finally the lock gave way with a resounding click. The Deathsythe pilot stood as he pushed the door open. His eyes widened at the sight inside.  
  
Heero sat there curled up on him-self against the wall hoping they would just go away. Even though he knew better. They would never leave now. Instantly he heard a click from the door in front of him. Looking up he watched as the door swung open reviling a certain American pilot. His heart jumped, he was in for it now. He would never be able to explain.  
  
Duo walked in, surprise written all over his face at the sight the Japanese boy made. He looked, to Duo anyway, like a beaten and broken child. Duo would know. He had seen plenty of them back on L2. Apparently though Heero didn't want anyone to see that in him as he stood up with a cold annoyed look on his face. The face that was still covered with bruises in all different stages of healing and old cuts lining it.  
"What do you want?" Heero asked in an annoyed and ready to kill tone, "I was trying to sleep."  
"We-We're sorry Heero," Quatre answered, "We were just a little worried about you. You hadn't been returning our calls."  
"I've been busy." Heero answered with a shrug as he turned around and headed back into the living room he had just come from. Once again he sat in a chair. The other four pilots followed him carefully. Entering the room they each took a seat as well. Then Duo spoke up, determined to break the silence and get his answers.  
"So, Heero, you said you were busy, what have ya been up to?"  
"Missions." Silence again for a suspended amount of time. Then suddenly the roar of an engine could be heard. Someone was coming. Heero quickly bounded out of his seat and over to a window overlooking the road. That was Owdin's car. He was home. Now Heero would really be in for it. Especially if he found the others. Running back into the occupied living room Heero dragged Duo up by the arm.  
"Come on," he said addressing them all, "You have to leave."  
"But we just got here." Duo whined.  
"It doesn't matter Owdin's back you have to leave now."  
"Why?" Wuffei asked curiously.  
"Because," Heero paused for a second thinking of a reason, "We have a mission to do now and no one was supposed to be over. Quickly out the back." He shoved them out the back door and locked it just as Owdin walked through the still unlocked front.  
"Heero," He called for the boy until Heero came to stand in front of him, "Why is the front door unlocked and why is there a car parked out there?" Heero used all of his brainpower for all of 4 seconds before answering.  
"Well, the door's unlocked for you because I heard you coming and the car out there belongs to some kids that went out into the woods. They parked it there and ran off. Strangest thing I've ever seen."  
"Really," Heero nodded immediately, "Next time don't open the door!" Owdin screamed bringing his fist down on top of the wing pilot's head. Heero clutched at his head in pain. Then Owdin picked Heero up by his collar and flung him into the wall.  
  
The four gundam pilots were still standing outside the back door wondering what happened when they heard Owdin scream. Something about a door. All four rushed around the cabin to a window on the side of the house viewing the kitchen. When they got there they saw Heero clutching his head and Owdin pick him up and throw him. They watched in shock wanting to do something but not able to at the same time.  
  
"You know, you've been real naughty lately." Owdin was saying as he turned around to the stove. Heero shakily stood up watching what he was doing. "I think we have to do something about that." The stove was flipped on. Heero watched as Owdin turned back around to face him. He was just looking at him, so Heero looked back wondering what the older man was thinking. "Lay on top." Heero looked at the stove, then back at Owdin. "No." "What did you say boy?" Owdin grabbed him around the neck, squeezing his throat.  
"I said.. No." Heero chocked out. This disobedience made Owdin angrier. He picked the poor boy up by his throat and threw him on top. Heero gritted his teeth as the right half of his body fell against the burning stove. He didn't scream. Instead he grunted out his pain and quickly leapt off the flames. The wing pilot sat on the floor holding his arm before running to the faucet at the kitchen sink. While the poor boy tried to cool his burns Owdin turned off the stove and picked up some rope. The minute Heero shut off the water he was hit from behind. Owdin had hit the center of his back, causing him to fall backward. He was punched a few more times before his wrists were grabbed and tied together. Next his feet were tied together and Heero was dragged into the living room where he was hung upside down from the ceiling rafters. Owdin went back into the kitchen and brought out a knife. He proceeded to slash at Heero's body, cutting his chest, back, arms, legs, and leaving a few scratches on his face. Sticking the knife in the wall he took out something from behind the chair. Heero caught a glimpse of metal from the corner of his eye. When Owdin reappeared in his line of vision he was caring a metal baseball bat.  
"Piñata time." Owdin raised the bat and swung it hard onto Heero. The bat crashed into him repeatedly causing pain to run through his entire body. Still he would not cry out. His eyes glazed over with the unshed tears he refused to let fall. All the while the bat smashed into him.  
  
Duo couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't stand to see something this horrible happen to Heero. As quickly as his legs would allow he jumped from his place at the window to the front door. Turning the handle he found it to be locked. Determined to get in there he rammed his shoulder into the door. Nothing. He attempted again and again until finally a crack was heard and the door split open.  
The braided-boy rushed inside the house and into the living room were Heero was hung. Pulling the knife from the wall he lunged at Owdin.  
  
Being so absorbed in what he was doing, Owdin didn't even know another person was there. That is until he felt a stab of pain in his back. He screamed aloud as Duo drove the knife deeper into his flesh. First dropping the bat, then falling to his knees dead.  
The other three pilots ran in right behind Duo and while he took care of Owdin, they untied the rope holding Heero up and gently lowered him to the ground. Once Owdin was dead Duo removed the knife and cut the bindings off Heero. The Japanese boy's eyes were half closed as his teammates surrounded him. He was well on his way to unconsciousness. The last few seconds before his eyes shut the only thing he saw were a pair of violet orbs staring at him. Thinking he was dying he whispered something no one could here. His lips were moving but no sound seemed to come from them. Duo leaned down putting his ear next to Heero's mouth to see if he could decipher. ".ai shi-..Du-koi.." Duo's eyes widened as he heard this. He pulled back staring down at the boy. Suddenly someone was shacking him. It was Quatre telling him they had to get Heero to a hospital. Duo nodded and picked up Heero running out the door and into the car. Wuffei was driving with Trowa in shot gun. Quatre and Duo were in the back with Heero stretched out between them. The car took off at an extreme speed.  
  
Everything was dark, no light anywhere. For the first time in a long time he was afraid. What was going on? Where was he? Was he dead? If he was, was this hell? It's the only place he deserved to be. He silently seemed to drift in nothing. Then suddenly he heard a sound. It sounded like a voice.  
"Heero, come back." The voice was a whisper. It seemed to be. Duo's. Strange. Something seemed to be pulling him. Dragging him back to where ever it came from. A light came into view. But it wasn't white it seemed to be a bluish purple. The next thing he knew he was looking at a sleeping Duo. The braided pilot had his head pillowed in his arms. He was sitting in a chair leaning over the edge of the bed to rest. That's when Heero realized he heard beeping. He looked around to find himself in a small white bed surrounded by equipment. It was easy to tell where he was, a hospital. Why was he there?  
The Japanese pilot looked down at the sleeping boy beside him again. Heero lifted his right arm to reach out to Duo. That's when he noticed how much it hurt. Spying the bandages he recalled the burn from earlier, then he realized his arm was also broken. That didn't matter to him. He still reached out. His fingertips brushed against Duo's bangs and the boy stirred.  
"Heero," he called out tiredly, "your awake."  
"What's wrong with me?" Duo could tell he meant his condition by the way he eyed the wrappings.  
"Well 2nd and 3rd degree burns, broken and bruised ribs, that arms broken," Heero already knew that, "got a broken leg, more bruises then we could count, some stitches, and the list goes on." For a few moments they sat in comfortable silence, then Duo spoke up.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Heero just looked away, ashamed.  
"You know, you don't need to be embarrassed." Duo began to slowly smile catching on. Heero still didn't look at him. Duo walked over to his left side to enter his line of vision.  
"Heero," he said quietly looking down. Then he kneeled and took Hero's hand in his watching Hero's face, "I was worried about you. You should have said something. We wouldn't have thought any less of you." Heero still just stared back not speaking.  
They watched each other for a long time and unconsciously drew closer. When Duo realized what he was about to do he stopped short. Heero lifted his head up to catch Duo's lips. Duo more then gladly kissed back. They stayed that way for a long time, then parted and looked at each other again. Heero patted the bed next to him indicating for Duo to lay down next to him. He caught the idea and laid down gently next to the bruised body. After another few minutes of silence they began to fall asleep. Right before they could though Duo heard Heero mumble something to him.  
"Ai shitura." Duo just snuggled closer and whispered back.  
"Ai shitura, koi."  
They drifted off together in each others arms.  
  
~Oarwi~ 


End file.
